


奇异的梦

by anttna_T



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, thanks for the fanart by my luv
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anttna_T/pseuds/anttna_T
Summary: 恩希尔+多尼/杰洛特
Relationships: Duny/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emhyr/Duny/Geralt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	奇异的梦

**Author's Note:**

> fanart by somilk  
> (Link: https://milkypool.tumblr.com/post/170222771897/emhyrgeraltduny)

杰洛特料想不到梦的内容会奇异得非比寻常。

起先，狩魔猎人还未意识到自己身处梦境。他从维吉玛宫殿空无一人的大厅走至防卫森严的长廊，经过拐角拾级而上。他的步伐终止于书房，那不下一次被要求觐见之处。  
走进房间时恩希尔-恩瑞斯黑色的脑勺便映入眼帘，狩魔猎人却隐约觉得哪里有些不寻常。皇帝背手立于书桌之后，身着一件黑色长袍，长袖上华美的殷红暗纹为简单的布料纹路取代。杰洛特凑近几步，恩希尔依旧纹丝不动地站在原处，接着他便看清了男人精瘦不少的宽肩之上竟空无一物——他的质问还未出口，却堵塞在了喉咙里。  
黑发的男人转过身，露出一张苍白而年轻的面庞。  
“恩希尔？”  
男人微微颔首：“利维亚的杰洛特。”  
不，这不会是恩希尔。至少……杰洛特紧盯着男人，一个名字脱口而出。“你是多尼。”而若他没有猜错，这时的多尼还未夺回尼弗迦德的统治权。男人高挺的鼻子下蓄着稀疏的胡须，茂盛的黑发间垂落了几缕不服帖的刘海；他的双眼明亮，杰洛特却再也不会被其中坦诚的情感欺骗过去。杰洛特会说多尼正热切地注视着自己，而寒意已敲响了他紧绷的狩魔猎人神经。他有太多问题，恩希尔回答的可能则很少。  
有一点杰洛特绝不会认错：在恩希尔身上，巧合往往意味着阴谋。“你为什么会在这里？你又想要做什么？”  
男人挺起脊背，看起来正像一位君主般威严。  
“在我解答之前，请先脱去你的衣物。”  
杰洛特的的确确瞪大了眼睛。  
年轻人动了动嘴角，几秒后杰洛特才察觉到这是一个讥讽的微笑。“你听见我的话了，脱去衣物，等我操完你，你将明白所有问题。”  
“而在你解释什么叫‘等我操完你’后，我会考虑立刻离开还是先找来宫廷法师。”  
多尼面不改色。杰洛特毫不怀疑恩希尔的一生里都戴着一张虚伪的面具，那面孔却成功欺瞒过了无数自诩聪颖的国王与术士。杰洛特看见多尼嘴唇的张合，眨眼间，他已赤身裸体。  
“你在梦里。”年轻的声音说道，“而唯有让我操你，才能离开梦境。”  
杰洛特踉跄地跌了几步，什么柔软的物体接住了他失重的身躯。一张巨大的床，杰洛特摸着身下的织物，余光却捕捉到一只裹在皮靴里的脚。他用双肘支起自己，顺着那条腿往后望去，对上另一张熟悉脸庞。  
面颊光洁、黑发规整的尼弗迦德皇帝靠在床头，闲适地品着一杯酒，淡色的眼中没有任何情绪。  
床面下陷，年轻的恩希尔单膝抵上杰洛特两腿之间。“服侍我。”他命令道，而杰洛特不知为何，知道男人说的是另一个自己。  
他一动不动地躺在床上，仿佛经过了两个日落一样漫长，睁眼时一切却丝毫没有发生变化。多尼，杰洛特想，多尼和他妈的恩希尔，根本没什么好感到意外的。  
他翻过身，粗鲁地抓住恩希尔的大腿。杰洛特本想将男人扯离他那该死的舒适位置，梦却摁着他的后颈，把他压向恩希尔的胯间。他拽出恩希尔镶着宝石的腰带、分开长袍，最后咬牙拉下裤子。脑后的力道毫不留情地将他的嘴与恩希尔未勃起的性器贴到一起，“吞进我。”头顶之上，恩希尔低声命令。  
杰洛特倒是想试一试合住牙齿会发生什么。继而他就被拉开双腿，还未能有所反应，一根细长的物体带着古怪的触感探进了他的后穴。恩希尔在他企图抬头时扯紧了杰洛特的白发，口中的性器逐渐变得坚硬，沉甸甸地压着他的舌面、口腔、颤动的喉咙。很快，第二根一样的物体也挤进他的臀部，它们缓慢深入杰洛特过紧的肉穴，拓开他的甬道；手指，杰洛特艰难地吞咽着被堵在阴茎下的唾液，戴着皮手套的手指。  
直到第四根手指探进杰洛特的身体，恩希尔粗长的性器又全然塞入了他的嘴中，杰洛特仍然未曾感到疼痛。即使是狩魔猎人也经受不住未加润滑便往屁股里捅进半个拳头。仿佛梦境隔绝了痛苦，只将敏感体质带来的快感留在了此刻离奇的性交中。  
扩张的手指抽了出去，一瞬间杰洛特甚至觉得空荡荡的冷。脑后的手掌奖赏般抚过他的头顶，唾液浸湿了杰洛特的下巴与皇帝的质地光滑的底裤。一种浓郁的气味渗进梦的每一个角落，杰洛特闻到性、麝香、汗液，熏香以及唯恩希尔独有的味道。  
当多尼以他真实的手握住杰洛特汗湿的臀瓣，并毫不遮掩地将其掰开、露出被扩开的穴口时，杰洛特伸手握住了自己的勃起。他已经这么硬，而所有抚摸都被放大了，令狩魔猎人哼出几声难耐的低吟。皇帝此时开始浅浅地操起他的嘴，一手伸进他的发间，一手则稳当地捏着酒杯。即使在梦中，杰洛特也不禁因被另一人窥探着体内而难堪地试图收紧臀部。他希望多尼赶快他妈的操进来，那不正是他的计划吗？如果这两个恩希尔有一人少点控制欲，这个梦早就结束了。  
仿佛知道杰洛特的想法一样，多尼扶着杰洛特的腰，一鼓作气插进狩魔猎人、顶进他的深处，将他猛地推向前方而嘴里的阴茎同时戳开了他的喉咙——呜咽像是被两根阴茎硬生生从鼻腔里挤出来一般沉闷，杰洛特呛咳起来，梦却不容抗拒地抑制住他的挣扎，将他的脑袋固定在恩希尔的性器上，完全撑开的后穴则丝毫躲不开多尼的侵入。  
多尼在插入后便开始又狠又快地操干起来。似乎空中有一柄巨大的、看不见的铁钳牢牢夹住了杰洛特的腰部，将他固定在前后的肉茎间，只有他抚慰自己的手被允许活动，仿佛变成了某种只为性爱而存的工具——而这一想法，令杰洛特第一个射了出来。  
年轻的恩希尔渐渐减缓了速度，搭在杰洛特臀瓣上的手掌滑向了他被操出粉色的臀缝。与此同时，恩希尔环住杰洛特的下颚，从他饱受折磨的喉咙里抽出湿漉漉的阴茎。皇帝居高临下地望着狩魔猎人失神的金色双眼，将杰洛特湿润的嘴唇引向手中的杯沿，一缕暗红的酒水弄脏了他乳白的胡子。  
下一刻，杰洛特猛然清醒过来。  
一根拇指贴着男人的阴茎探进了杰洛特的后穴。他该不会……他们该不会想同时——“不。”杰洛特下意识喊道，声音沙哑得如同耳语。  
而皇帝从不在乎狩魔猎人。  
梦境中，杰洛特也未曾感受到任何疼痛，但那种被过度开拓的触感实在太诡异；他已吞下了一根阴茎以及两支手指，多尼却还在打开他，直到杰洛特控制不住地发出一声哀鸣，从未想象过自己会在恩希尔前如此脆弱。多尼抽出手指，开始用力顶弄起身下之人，而杰洛特身上无形的禁锢又变成一股着力于脖颈的拉力，伴随着身后的每一下抽插，将他牵扯着爬向床头的恩希尔。一条强健的臂膀拉起杰洛特，恩希尔任由狩魔猎人扑倒在自己身上。  
接着他被两只触感不同的手分别扯开大腿，一根火热的肉棍抵上了他的臀缝。不。杰洛特攒紧了恩希尔的玺链，在皇帝耳边呢喃。这不可能。  
服侍我。  
吞进我。  
这只是一个梦。  
多尼掐着杰洛特的臀肉，让他缓缓坐上年长的恩希尔、纳入第二根阴茎。  
杰洛特无法想像现实中他会因被撕裂的痛苦而如何叫喊出声，但在这里，此时此刻，比疼痛更令他喘不过气的是压倒性的快感。被填满、被占有，被年轻的复仇欲与年长的统治欲侵犯最私密之处；恩希尔的阴茎粗长得令他的呜咽与呻吟变为了哽咽。当恩希尔终于停下时，杰洛特已经噎得说不出半个词来。  
于是他们开始动了。杰洛特在体内的两根阴茎第一下抽插时彻底丧失了对身体的控制权，他倒在恩希尔怀里，腰部以下又被圈进多尼的双臂中。他们默契地轮流戳顶杰洛特的敏感点，而他的阴茎半垂着，精液滴答流个不停。  
杰洛特苍白的胸膛甚至被操出了淡红色，在两个身着黑衣的恩希尔间，狩魔猎人显得尤为白皙刺眼。多尼两手掐住杰洛特湿滑的臀肉，从未放缓操干的速度；恩希尔则专注于抚弄杰洛特分外敏感的身体，手指在伤痕遍布的后背稍作徘徊，继而握住了他已难以射出更多的阴茎。恩希尔仍旧强硬地逼迫杰洛特射尽精囊里稀薄的白浊，最终只能淌出淋漓的汁水。  
他的阴茎，他的手，他该死的从容，以及年轻时张扬的欲望。杰洛特咬住恩希尔的肩膀，全身微微抽搐着打起颤。所有声音都离他远去，连同理智与思考与现实中矛盾的一切都消失在操弄之中，唯有体内的两根肉茎和恩希尔独特的气味一遍遍将杰洛特沉进欲海又拉回怀中。  
意识边缘，一枚印在耳畔的吻将杰洛特推向了甜美的黑暗。  
***  
恩希尔并不知道为什么一觉醒来，枕边的狩魔猎人突然拒绝了他们日常的清晨性爱。  
“问你自己去。”杰洛特抓过睡袍就往身上套，逃也似的离开了皇帝的寝宫。

END


End file.
